<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семейные узы by Li_Liana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901682">Семейные узы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana'>Li_Liana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Утром после дня рождения Куроо разговаривает с Сугой о прошлом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семейные узы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куроо открывает глаза и глубокомысленно смотрит в потолок. В голове почти не шумит. Учитывая количество выпитого вчера, похмелья практически нет. Рядом обнаруживается спящий Суга. Куроо осматривается, но ни в самой постели, ни вообще в комнате больше никого. Он слабо помнит финал вчерашнего вечера, но почему-то ему казалось, что все закончилось куда более неприлично. Суга реагирует на его движение и открывает глаза.</p>
<p>– Проснулся? – спрашивает он.</p>
<p>– Насколько все было плохо? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Куроо.</p>
<p>– Под конец Акааши запустил милую программку, взламывающую телефоны и удаляющие все записи и фото за последние пять часов.</p>
<p>– Даже так? – ужасается Куроо.</p>
<p>Суга смеется:</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что детали сможет вспомнить хоть кто-то, кроме нас троих.</p>
<p>Куроо на пару минут зависает над мыслью, кого Суга посчитал в эту троицу. Ну не его же с Дайчи – они надрались еще к середине эпичного вечера, остальные тоже особо не отставали. Потом включает логику и вычисляет относительных трезвенников: сам Акааши, Суга и Кенма – все предельно просто.</p>
<p>– У Акааши наверняка остались сохраненные копии всего, и он будет шантажировать меня ими до конца жизни, – ворчит Куроо.</p>
<p>– Ох, можно подумать, тебя это волнует, – фыркает Сугавара.</p>
<p>– Нет, – подумав, соглашается Куроо. – Тогда будет шантажировать весь отдел.</p>
<p>– Вариант, – кивает Суга, а потом уточняет: – Но там ведь был еще и Кенма.</p>
<p>О да, два крутейших хакера на одной вечеринке – страшная сила. Но, похоже, и правда, о возможном компромате можно не беспокоиться.</p>
<p>– Когда ты в прошлый раз отмечал день рождения? – неожиданно спрашивает Суга.</p>
<p>– В детстве, – не задумываясь, отвечает Куроо, никакого подвоха он не чует.</p>
<p>– В каком?</p>
<p>– В десять, то есть, в девять лет, – Куроо задумывается. – А если с гостями, то… эээ… в семь. Или в пять, забыл уже.</p>
<p>Суга очень странно на него смотрит. Куроо не вполне понимает, в честь чего такой взгляд, да и вообще к чему эти вопросы, но честно пытается вспомнить.</p>
<p>– Точно, в пять. В семь уже родились близнецы, и был просто торт. Но очень крутой! – уточняет он.</p>
<p>– А потом?</p>
<p>– Что потом?</p>
<p>– Дни рождения после семи лет?</p>
<p>А вот это уже очень скользкая тема, и, по-хорошему, отвечать не стоит. Да и вообще, Суга лезет куда не следует, и ведь прекрасно это знает – данные о семьях сотрудников их агентства не просто так засекречены. Но это же Суга.</p>
<p>– Родители развелись, когда мне было шесть. Мирно, даже дружески. Полюбили других, оба. Почти сразу же и отец снова женился, и мать вышла замуж. Я остался с ней. Отчим в целом был классным мужиком, насколько я его помню. Через год родились близнецы, а еще через два он погиб, – Куроо говорит быстро, спешит, пока не передумал. – Мама осталась с тремя малолетками на руках, практически, без средств к существованию. Отец начал ей помогать, его новая жена этого не оценила, тем более, своих детей у них на тот момент не было. В итоге родители сошлись на компромиссе –  я переехал жить к отцу, а он создал трастовый фонд на близнецов с ежемесячными выплатами вплоть до их совершеннолетия. Почти сразу же после этого ему предложили работу за рубежом – возглавить филиал их компании, и мы переехали на другой конец мира.</p>
<p>Суга слушает внимательно, не перебивая.</p>
<p>– Ты хоть мать с тех пор видел? – тихо спрашивает он.</p>
<p> Куроо качает головой:</p>
<p>– Звонил. Долго мечтал полететь к ней, но сначала денег не было, потом возможности, а потом это уже стало слишком опасно.</p>
<p>– А что отец?</p>
<p>Куроо замолкает на какое-то время, садится на кровати, подтягивая ноги, и обнимает руками колени, а потом все-таки продолжает:</p>
<p>– За пару дней до моего десятилетия его жена наконец-то родила долгожданного ребенка, в тот год было не до праздников, а потом – ну не отмечать же два дня рождения подряд? Через пару лет она снова родила, а меня капитально приложило тинейджерством по голове.  – Куроо ухмыляется. – Скажем честно, тогда я был сильно не подарок, мягко говоря. В итоге меня сплавили в интернат для перевоспитания сложных подростков.</p>
<p>– И как, перевоспитали? – сочувственно интересуется Суга, но в глубине глаз прячутся смешинки – слишком уверен в ответе.</p>
<p>– Ха! – самодовольно хмыкает Куроо. – Хотя поначалу было тяжело, даже сложнее, чем потом в армии. Но через несколько месяцев там появился Бокуто.</p>
<p>– Бедный интернат? – посмеиваясь, уточняет Суга.</p>
<p>– О да, было очень весело, – Куроо улыбается от уха до уха. – Воспитательная система обломала об нас все зубы. Отрывались, как только могли. Пока не сожгли его.</p>
<p>– Что? – чуть не подскакивает Суга.</p>
<p>– Никто не пострадал! То есть, не умер, – смутившись, уточняет Куроо. – И мы нечаянно, честно.</p>
<p>– Верю. Это сошло вам с рук?</p>
<p>– Нет. Бокуто уже исполнилось восемнадцать – еще на момент пожара, а мне – во время следствия. Нам предложили на выбор – армия или тюрьма. А когда подвернулся вариант с общей подготовки свалить на снайперскую – помчались аж бегом. Два малолетних идиота, – самокритично замечает Куроо. – Про бытие армейских снайперов, думаю, сам все понимаешь. Да и расстались мы с армией... не слишком хорошо. А дальше уже – наш спецотдел. Вот и все.</p>
<p>Куроо замолкает, только сейчас в полной мере осознавая, насколько много он рассказал, ведь Суга спрашивал только про дни рождения, а он тут полную биографию выдал. Ну и черт с ней.</p>
<p>Суга обнимает его за плечи, прижимаясь щекой к спине.</p>
<p>– После армии с семьей не связывался?</p>
<p>– Нет, а зачем? Тем более, потом Кенма подчистил мое личное дело, вообще никакого упоминания о них не осталось. Для чего лишний раз рисковать?</p>
<p>Куроо некстати вспоминает, что Суга и Дайчи пришли в агентство довольно поздно, и сами из гражданских, а не из военных. А ранее Суга упоминал и про колледж, и про университет. Получается, они довольно долго жили обычной нормальной жизнью, и информация об их родне должна быть более доступной. Даже странно, что пока  они полтора года были в бегах, на них не попытались надавить с той стороны. С Кенмой все понятно – про свою семью он все данные еще в бытность вольным хакером так намертво спрятал, что никому не найти. Хотя Куроо знает, как и Кенма – про него, они  ж в одной школе учились. Но это их маленькая тайна. Хорошо, он хоть об этом не упомянул. Ладно, с личной историей – сам проболтался, сам дурак, а вот Кенму так подставлять он не имеет права.</p>
<p>– А у меня две младшие сестры, – неожиданно говорит Суга. – И родители. Когда мы влипли в ту ситуацию в отделе «белых воротничков», и стало ясно, что ничем хорошим она не закончился, я воспользовался... некоторыми скрытыми резервами и перевез их, сфабриковав дело об авиакатастрофе: вертолет упал в море, обломков не нашли. Типа пилотировал его отец – он был военным летчиком, и мама с сестрами сидели в кабине. Концы в воду – в прямом смысле слова.</p>
<p>Ах, вот как? Куроо удивлен – и самим фактом, и такой неожиданной откровенностью. Но это объясняет, почему на беглецов в свое время не пытались выйти через родных Суги. Поддерживает ли он с ними связь, Куроо не спрашивает: если нет, то не о чем говорить, а если да – то ему тем более незачем об этом знать. Вместо этого уточняет:</p>
<p>– Семью Дайчи тоже не найти?</p>
<p>– Да нет, как раз наоборот, – грустно улыбается Суга. – Но с ними где сядешь – там и слезешь. Потомственные военные в нескольких поколениях: генералы, майоры, полковники, сидящие на авианосцах, подлодках, в секретных бункерах с пусковыми установками и прочих интересных местах, куда даже длинные руки нашего агентства никак не дотянутся.</p>
<p>– Ничего себе, – присвистывает Куроо. – Тогда как его угораздило у нас оказаться?</p>
<p>– Он вдрызг разругался с семьей еще сразу после школы. Из-за нас. И из-за их исключительного консервативного взгляда на мир.</p>
<p>– Погоди, – медленно доходит до Куроо. – Из-за того, что вы пара? То есть, что…</p>
<p>– Да, – кивает Суга. – Ему не простили его ориентацию. Или лично меня – по их версии, если бы мы не встретились, он бы благополучно женился, настрогал кучу детишек и стал бы таким же бравым воякой, как и все остальные братья и кузены.</p>
<p>– Да ну, бред какой-то. Мы же не в прошлом веке живем, – не может поверить своим ушам Куроо.</p>
<p>– А вот, – разводит руками Суга. – Когда он отказался одуматься, они вычеркнули его из своей жизни, а он взял фамилию бабушки с материнской стороны – уже покойной к тому времени, в отличие от самой матери, возразить она не могла. И с тех пор тоже забил на них всех.</p>
<p>Куроо думает, что дурная наследственность в Дайчи все же периодами проявляется. Но с учетом его семейки – еще весьма слабо. И в каком-то смысле ему Дайчи даже немного жаль. Но теперь Куроо гораздо лучше понимает, почему ни Суга его никогда не бросит, ни Дайчи того не отпустит. Другие люди в другой ситуации могли бы, но не эти двое и не с их анамнезом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>